hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
WMHB Seasons - Alpha (Post-1970)
Note: This is based on both reality and my fantasy. 1962 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1962 till:01/01/1963 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/1962 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/06/1962 till:06/07/1962 color:C1 text:"Alma (C1)" from:26/08/1962 till:02/09/1962 color:C2 text:"Becky (C2)" from:26/08/1962 till:30/08/1962 color:TS text:"Celia (TS)" from:27/08/1962 till:01/09/1962 color:TS text:"Daisy (TS)" from:12/09/1962 till:21/09/1962 color:C1 text:"Ella (C1)" barset:break from:20/09/1962 till:23/09/1962 color:TS text:"Flossy (TS)" from:20/09/1962 till:24/09/1962 color:TS text:"Greta (TS)" from:27/09/1962 till:04/10/1962 color:TS text:"Hallie (TS)" from:29/09/1962 till:09/10/1962 color:C3 text:"Inez (C3)" from:14/10/1962 till:23/10/1962 color:C3 text:"Judith (C3)" from:26/11/1962 till:06/12/1962 color:C1 text:"Kendra (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1962 till:01/07/1962 text:June from:01/07/1962 till:01/08/1962 text:July from:01/08/1962 till:01/09/1962 text:August from:01/09/1962 till:01/10/1962 text:September from:01/10/1962 till:01/11/1962 text:October from:01/11/1962 till:01/12/1962 text:November from:01/12/1962 till:01/01/1963 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Replacement Names: Isabel Note: Daisy and Flossy were not officially retired but were replaced with Dorothy and Faith respectively for 1966. 1963 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1963 till:01/12/1963 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1963 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/1963 till:04/06/1963 color:TS text:"Arlene" (TS) from:31/07/1963 till:12/08/1963 color:C4 text:"Beulah" (C4) from:20/08/1963 till:26/08/1963 color:C4 text:"Cindy" (C4) from:09/09/1963 till:14/09/1963 color:C1 text:"Debra" (C1) from:16/09/1963 till:20/09/1963 color:C1 text:"Edith" (C1) barset:break from:19/09/1963 till:24/09/1963 color:C1 text:"Flora" (C1) from:23/09/1963 till:29/09/1963 color:C2 text:"Ginny" (C2) from:26/09/1963 till:13/10/1963 color:C5 text:"Helena" (C5) from:17/10/1963 till:30/10/1963 color:C3 text:"Irene" (C3) from:25/10/1963 till:30/10/1963 color:TS text:"Janice" (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1963 till:01/07/1963 text:June from:01/07/1963 till:01/08/1963 text:July from:01/08/1963 till:01/09/1963 text:August from:01/09/1963 till:01/10/1963 text:September from:01/10/1963 till:01/11/1963 text:October from:01/11/1963 till:01/12/1963 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Replacement Names: Emerald, Ginger, Heidi Note: Cindy and Debra were not officially retired but were replaced with Chloe and Doria respectively for 1967. 1964 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1964 till:01/12/1964 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1964 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/1964 till: 11/06/1964 color:TS text:Abby (TS) from:25/07/1964 till:27/07/1964 color:TS text:Brenda (TS) from:28/07/1964 till:02/08/1964 color:TS text:Cleo (TS) from:05/08/1964 till:08/08/1964 color:C1 text:Dora (C1) from:07/08/1964 till:10/08/1964 color:TS text:Ethel (TS) from:20/08/1964 till:05/09/1964 color:C5 text:Florence (C5) from:28/08/1964 till:14/09/1964 color:C4 text:Gladys (C4) barset:break from:04/09/1964 till:15/09/1964 color:C4 text:Hilda (C4) from:05/09/1964 till:10/09/1964 color:TS text:Isbell (TS) from:13/09/1964 till:24/09/1964 color:C4 text:Janet (C4) from:28/09/1964 till:04/10/1964 color:C5 text:Katy (C5) from:08/10/1964 till:16/10/1964 color:C4 text:Lila (C4) from:05/11/1964 till:10/11/1964 color:TS text:Molly (TS) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1964 till:01/07/1964 text:June from:01/07/1964 till:01/08/1964 text:July from:01/08/1964 till:01/09/1964 text:August from:01/09/1964 till:01/10/1964 text:September from:01/10/1964 till:01/11/1964 text:October from:01/11/1964 till:01/12/1964 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Replacement Names: Felice, Glynis, Kitty, Lilias Note: Ethel, Isbell, and Winny were not officially retired but were replaced with Edna, Ingrid, and Wesley respectively for 1968. 1965 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1965 till:01/11/1965 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1965 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/1965 till: 15/06/1965 color:TS text:"Anna (TS)" from:21/08/1965 till:28/08/1965 color:C2 text:"Betsy (C2)" from:27/08/1965 till:12/09/1965 color:C5 text:"Camille (C5)" from:16/09/1965 till:01/10/1965 color:C3 text:"Debbie (C3)" from:24/09/1965 till:30/09/1965 color:C1 text:"Elena (C1)" from:15/10/1965 till:18/10/1965 color:C1 text:"Frances (C1)" from:18/10/1965 till:19/10/1965 color:TS text:"Gerda (STS)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1965 till:01/07/1965 text:June from:01/07/1965 till:01/08/1965 text:July from:01/08/1965 till:01/09/1965 text:August from:01/09/1965 till:01/10/1965 text:September from:01/10/1965 till:01/11/1965 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Replacement Names: Camille, Eve Note: The name Frances was not officially retired but was replaced with Francelia for 1969. 1966 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1966 till:01/12/1966 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1966 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/1966 till:13/06/1966 color:C4 text:Alma (C4) from:28/06/1966 till:02/07/1966 color:TS text:Becky (TS) from:01/07/1966 till: 03/07/1966 color:C1 text:Celia (C1) from:13/07/1966 till:21/07/1966 color:C1 text:Dorothy (C1) from:22/07/1966 till:30/07/1966 color:C2 text:Ella (C2) from:22/07/1966 till:28/07/1966 color:TS text:Faith (TS) from:24/07/1966 till:27/07/1966 color:TS text:Greta (TS) barset:break from:21/08/1966 till:06/09/1966 color:C4 text:Hallie (C4) from:01/09/1966 till:08/09/1966 color:C1 text:Inez (C1) from:20/09/1966 till:22/09/1966 color:TS text:Judith (TS) from:21/09/1966 till:11/10/1966 color:C5 text:Kendra (C5) from:27/09/1966 till:30/09/1966 color:TS text:Lois (TS) from:09/10/1966 till:12/10/1966 color:TS text:Marsha (TS) from:04/11/1966 till:11/11/1966 color:C1 text:Noreen (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1966 till:01/07/1966 text:June from:01/07/1966 till:01/08/1966 text:July from:01/08/1966 till:01/09/1966 text:August from:01/09/1966 till:01/10/1966 text:September from:01/10/1966 till:01/11/1966 text:October from:01/11/1966 till:01/12/1966 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane scale)" Replacement Names: Angela, Hortense, Kelly' Note: The name Faith was not officially retired but was replaced with Frances for 1970. 1967 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1967 till:30/11/1967 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1967 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/06/1967 till:22/06/1967 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:28/08/1967 till:04/09/1967 color:C2 text:"Beulah (C2)" from:05/09/1967 till:21/09/1967 color:C3 text:"Doria (C3)" from:05/09/1967 till:22/09/1967 color:C5 text:"Chloe (C5)" from:08/09/1967 till:21/09/1967 color:C2 text:"Edith (C2)" from:18/09/1967 till:27/09/1967 color:TS text:"Flora (TS)" from:25/09/1967 till:30/09/1967 color:TS text:"Ginger (TS)" barset:break from:26/09/1967 till:01/10/1967 color:TS text:"Heidi (TS)" from:01/10/1967 till:04/10/1967 color:C2 text:"Irene (C2)" from:05/10/1967 till:08/10/1967 color:TS text:"Janice (TS)" from:07/10/1967 till:13/10/1967 color:TS text:"Kristy (TS)" from:12/10/1967 till:17/10/1967 color:TS text:"Laura (TS)" from:19/10/1967 till:31/10/1967 color:C2 text:"Margo (C2)" from:25/10/1967 till:31/10/1967 color:TS text:"Nona (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1967 till:30/06/1967 text:June from:01/07/1967 till:31/07/1967 text:July from:01/08/1967 till:31/08/1967 text:August from:01/09/1967 till:30/09/1967 text:September from:01/10/1967 till:31/10/1967 text:October from:01/11/1967 till:30/11/1967 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Replacement Names: Charlotte 1968 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1968 till:01/12/1968 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1968 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/1968 till:13/06/1968 color:C1 text:"Abby (C1)" from:17/06/1968 till:26/06/1968 color:C1 text:"Brenda (C1)" from:22/06/1968 till:26/06/1968 color:C1 text:"Cleo (C1)" from:04/07/1968 till:05/07/1968 color:TS text:"Dora (TS)" from:10/08/1968 till:17/08/1968 color:C1 text:"Edna (C1)" from:26/08/1968 till:31/08/1968 color:TS text:"Felice (TS)" barset:break from:09/09/1968 till:12/09/1968 color:TS text:"Glynis (TS)" from:11/09/1968 till:19/09/1968 color:C1 text:"Hilda (C1)" from:14/09/1968 till:23/09/1968 color:C1 text:"Ingrid (C1)" from:23/09/1968 till:30/09/1968 color:TS text:"Janet (TS)" from:25/09/1968 till:29/09/1968 color:TS text:"Kitty (TS)" from:13/10/1968 till:21/10/1968 color:C2 text:"Lilias (C2)" from:24/11/1968 till:25/11/1968 color:TS text:"Molly (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1968 till:01/07/1968 text:June from:01/07/1968 till:01/08/1968 text:July from:01/08/1968 till:01/09/1968 text:August from:01/09/1968 till:01/10/1968 text:September from:01/10/1968 till:01/11/1968 text:October from:01/11/1968 till:01/12/1968 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Replacement Names: None 1969 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top: 20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1969 till:31/12/1969 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1969 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/1969 till:30/05/1969 color:TS text:"Anna (TS)" from:07/06/1969 till:10/06/1969 color:TS text:"Betsy (TS)" from:25/07/1969 till:03/08/1969 color:C1 text:"Camille (C1)" from:11/08/1969 till:12/08/1969 color:C2 text:"Debbie (C2)" from:14/08/1969 till:22/08/1969 color:C5 text:"Eve (C5)" from:14/08/1969 till:25/08/1969 color:C4 text:"Francelia (C4)" barset:break from:23/08/1969 till:26/08/1969 color:TS text:"Gerda (TS)" from:25/08/1969 till:27/08/1969 color:TS text:"Holly (TS)" from:28/08/1969 till:04/09/1969 color:C4 text:"Inga (C4)" from:29/08/1969 till:01/09/1969 color:TS text:"Jenny (TS)" from:06/09/1969 till:10/09/1969 color:C4 text:"Kara (C4)" from:14/09/1969 till:21/09/1969 color:C2 text:"Laurie (C2)" barset:break from:16/09/1969 till:20/09/1969 color:TS text:"Martha (TS)" from:19/09/1969 till:28/09/1969 color:TS text:"Netty (TS)" from:20/09/1969 till:15/10/1969 color:C4 text:"Orva (C4)" from:21/09/1969 till:26/09/1969 color:C1 text:"Peggy (C1)" from:24/09/1969 till:30/09/1969 color:TS text:"Rhoda (TS)" from:29/09/1969 till:01/10/1969 color:TS text:"Sadie (TS)" barset:break from:01/10/1969 till:06/10/1969 color:TS text:"Tanya (TS)" from:07/10/1969 till:18/10/1969 color:C3 text:"Virgy (C3)" from:17/10/1969 till:27/10/1969 color:C3 text:"Wenda (C3)" from:28/10/1969 till:31/10/1969 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:30/10/1969 till:07/11/1969 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:21/11/1969 till:25/11/1969 color:C1 text:"Gamma" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1969 till:01/06/1969 text:May from:01/06/1969 till:01/07/1969 text:June from:01/07/1969 till:01/08/1969 text:July from:01/08/1969 till:01/09/1969 text:August from:01/09/1969 till:01/10/1969 text:September from:01/10/1969 till:01/11/1969 text:October from:01/11/1969 till:01/12/1969 text:November from:01/12/1969 till:31/12/1969 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Replacement Names: None 1970 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1970 till:30/11/1970 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1970 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/1970 till:26/05/1970 color:C1 text:"Angela (C1)" from:19/07/1970 till:23/07/1970 color:C1 text:"Becky (C1)" from:26/07/1970 till:01/08/1970 color:TS text:"Celia (TS)" from:31/07/1970 till:05/08/1970 color:C4 text:"Dorothy (C4)" from:04/08/1970 till:07/08/1970 color:TS text:"Ella (TS)" from:14/08/1970 till:19/08/1970 color:C1 text:"Frances (C1)" from:17/08/1970 till:23/08/1970 color:C1 text:"Greta (C1)" barset:break from:08/09/1970 till:13/09/1970 color:C4 text:"Hortense (C4)" from:12/09/1970 till:17/09/1970 color:C1 text:"Isabel (C1)" from:23/09/1970 till:12/10/1970 color:TS text:"Judith (TS) from:26/09/1970 till:05/10/1970 color:TS text:"Kelly (TS)" from:29/09/1970 till:01/10/1970 color:TS text:"Lois (TS)" from:12/10/1970 till:17/10/1970 color:C3 text:"Marsha (C3)" from:20/10/1970 till:28/10/1970 color:C1 text:"Noreen (C1)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1970 till:01/06/1970 text:May from:01/06/1970 till:01/07/1970 text:June from:01/07/1970 till:01/08/1970 text:July from:01/08/1970 till:01/09/1970 text:August from:01/09/1970 till:01/10/1970 text:September from:01/10/1970 till:01/11/1970 text:October from:01/11/1970 till:30/11/1970 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Replacement Names: None' 1971 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1971 till:30/11/1971 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/1971 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/07/1971 till:07/07/1971 color:C1 text:"Arlene (C1)" from:06/07/1971 till:08/07/1971 color:TS text:"Beulah (TS)" from:10/07/1971 till:11/07/1971 color:TS text:"Charlotte (TS)" from:03/08/1971 till:07/08/1971 color:C2 text:"Doria (C2)" from:06/08/1971 till:09/08/1971 color:TS text:"Emerald (TS)" from:10/08/1971 till:16/08/1971 color:C2 text:"Flora (C2)" from:11/08/1971 till:17/08/1971 color:TS text:"Ginger (TS)" barset:break from:18/08/1971 till:25/08/1971 color:C1 text:"Heidi (C1)" from:20/08/1971 till:28/08/1971 color:C1 text:"Irene (C1)" from:28/08/1971 till:01/09/1971 color:TS text:"Janice (TS)" from:03/09/1971 till:13/09/1971 color:C2 text:"Laura (C2)" from:05/09/1971 till:18/09/1971 color:C5 text:"Kristy (C5)" from:06/09/1971 till:03/10/1971 color:C4 text:"Margo (C4)" barset:break from:08/09/1971 till:11/09/1971 color:TS text:"Nona (TS)" from:11/09/1971 till:15/09/1971 color:C1 text:"Orchid (C1)" from:11/09/1971 till:20/09/1971 color:C2 text:"Portia (C2)" from:21/09/1971 till:24/09/1971 color:C1 text:"Rachel (C1)" from:06/10/1971 till:14/10/1971 color:TS text:"Sandra (TS)" from:18/10/1971 till:21/10/1971 color:TS text:"Terese (TS)" from:12/11/1971 till:22/11/1971 color:C1 text:"Verna (C1)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1971 till:01/08/1971 text:July from:01/08/1971 till:01/09/1971 text:August from:01/09/1971 till:01/10/1971 text:September from:01/10/1971 till:01/11/1971 text:October from:01/11/1971 till:30/11/1971 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1972 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1972 till:30/11/1972 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1972 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_119-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/1972 till:29/05/1972 color:C1 text:"Agnes" (C1) from:14/06/1972 till:23/06/1972 color:C2 text:"Betty" (C2) from:14/07/1972 till:20/07/1972 color:TS text:"Carrie" (TS) from:22/08/1972 till:01/09/1972 color:C3 text:"Dawn" (C3) from:29/08/1972 till:03/09/1972 color:C1 text:"Ethel" (C1) barset:break from:03/09/1972 till:05/09/1972 color:TS text:"Felice" (TS) from:05/09/1972 till:14/09/1972 color:C1 text:"Gerda" (C1) from:19/09/1972 till:21/09/1972 color:C1 text:"Harriet" (C1) from:01/10/1972 till:03/10/1972 color:TS text:"Ilene" (TS) from:05/10/1972 till:15/10/1972 color:TD text:"Jane" (TS) from:01/11/1972 till:07/11/1972 color:TS text:"Kathryn" (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1972 till:31/05/1972 text:May from:01/06/1972 till:30/06/1972 text:June from:01/07/1972 till:31/07/1972 text:July from:01/08/1972 till:31/08/1972 text:August from:01/09/1972 till:30/09/1972 text:September from:01/10/1972 till:31/10/1972 text:October from:01/11/1972 till:30/11/1972 text:November Category:Timelines Category:Lists Category:Past hypothetical hurricane seasons Category:What-might-have-been Seasons